The Cutest Human of All
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: Gabriel asks an interesting request of Cas before he disappears again. Cas is confused as to what poking Dean will accomplish...


Castiel was driving in a car with the archangel Gabriel at his side. Yes, the same Gabriel that was killed by Lucifer. He seemed to be alive and well. They had discussed what needed to be done about Metatron and now they were just catching up. Gabriel was going on about how he liked humanity.

"You know, they're cute. You think that too, Cassy, deep down," then he paused, "Well, I gotta go for now, we'll meet up later. And Castiel? Just for future reference, give one of your little humans a poke to the side. See what happens. Restraints might be necessary because cute humans tend to fight back, but nothing will hurt. What do you say? See ya, bro," and he vanished. Cas sat in the car, driving. He was considering what Gabriel even meant by that.

So, the rest of the day played on, the trade of Gadreel for Cas, and Team Free Will were finally united once more. Cas wanted to leave to keep doing his own things, but Dean and Sam insisted he come with them for the time being at least. He sat in the backseat of the Impala as Dean drove him and Sam back to the bunker. They arrived and Sam went to his room to wash up immediately.

"I'm gonna kill Metatron, I swear," Dean grumbled. Cas frowned and said, "I know, Dean. That is the seventeenth time you have said that. You might want to use different vocabulary by now."

"Can it, Cas," Dean said, slightly irritated, even though he knew the angel meant well. That's when Cas remembered what Gabriel, well Matatron's Gabriel, told him. He wanted to test it, but it had to be at the right moment. It was something curious that had to be tested.

The night went on, Sam staying in his room mostly. Cas had changed his clothes into more comfortable ones since he would be staying at the bunker with the two Winchesters. Dean did the same, walking around in sweatpants, a t-shirt, and barefoot. Cas studied him dressed like that, not seeing it often.

Dean was standing by their book shelf, holding a beer bottle in one hand, trying to find a good book to read. He had to back up to see some of the titles on the top shelf. He saw a red one that peeked his interest, but the hunter didn't want to get the book ladder that was located on the other side of the room. Dean reached up and stood on his tiptoes to try and get the book, still grasping the bottle of beer in one hand. Cas looked over to see Dean like that and he cocked his head in curiosity.

"Do you need assistance, Dean?"

"Nah, I got it," Dean said, even though he knew he was too short. Cas sighed and walked over to Dean. He saw that Dean was fingertips away from reaching the base of the novel. All he needed was a little lift. So, like any helpful person would do, Cas gripped Dean's sides to give him some leverage. But he accidentally poked Dean's sides. The hunter jerked and his arms reaching for the book previously clamped down to his sides. He looked at Cas, confused.

"I-I'm sorry, Dean. I was trying to help you."

"It's fine, Cas. I was just..." the older Winchester saw how hurt Cas almost looked by his reaction, "It just tickled, is all."

That word struck something akin to a bell inside Cas's head. He squinted his eyes like he does when he's considering or confused about something. Then Gabriel's words echoed in his head. Could the thing called 'tickled' have to do with poking a human?

"Cas?"

Cas looked up. It must have took too long for Castiel to say anything so Dean looked worried, "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Dean. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. But I kind of wanna get my book down first, if you don't mind," Dean turned back to the shelf. Cas was impatient and he made the book levitate into Dean's hands.

"Thanks, Cas. Okay. Question, shoot," Dean started walking, taking a swig from his beer bottle as he examined the hard cover of the book.

"Dean, what is that tickled thing you were talking about?"

"What do you mean? When you poked me? You never heard of that before?" Dean asked, not believing it. He sat with his book and beer in the living room and propped his feet onto the coffee table. "Yeah, you know what tickling is. You've seen me do it to Sam."

Nothing seemed to register with him. Because if this was what Gabriel was talking about, he didn't recall Dean poking Sam repeatedly while he was tied down.

"When he's annoying me or in a bitchy mood, I tickle him. You know, he laughs when I do that," Dean tried to explain it to the clueless angel, "It's like, I pin him on the bed or on the floor and I wiggle my hands over his sides or whatever. Not ringing any bells?"

Dean hated this absolutely muddled look on Cas's face. There was a silence with them just looking at each other, then Dan sighed and said, "Forget it, Cas." He pulled out his book and opened to the first chapter, taking another sip from his beer bottle.

Cas sat there, staring blankly at something in front of him. He was trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together in his head. He used his angel mojo to shoot a jab of grace at Dean's sides. The hunter nearly dropped his beer when he jumped. Cas watched the reaction with fascination. He had done what Gabriel asked, not really knowing what to expect. It looked as if he was hurting Dean almost.

"Cas, I know that was you," Dean eyed the angel. His named being mentioned snapped him out of concentration for the moment.

"Do you feel the urge to fight?" Cas asked the hunter.

"What?" Dean asked, setting down his beer in case Cas tried something else.

"I must be doing this wrong..." Cas frowned. Dean smirked.

"No, Cas, you were doing it right. But that wasn't tickling, that was just poking. You want me to show you?" Dean couldn't believe he was about to do this.

"But that's not what's supposed to happen. I'm supposed to view humanity's reaction to it. Let me try again," Cas focused his grace again and shot it at both of Dean's sides, spreading it out. That's when Dean jumped and his hands wrapped around each side. He also laughed shortly. Cas's eyes lit up.

"What was that, Dean?"

"Thahat's tihickling, Cas!" Dean writhed around on the couch.

"Wait, you laughed, though... That's supposed to happen?"

"Yehes!"

This cheered up the angel by a lot, renewing his interest in what Gabriel originally enlightened him to.

"A-And I can continue?" Cas asked eagerly, already revving up another blast of grace. Dean nodded, and immediately he felt pulses of light tickly energy running up and down his sides. Dean fell into laughter, ranging from deep chuckles to high-pitched giggles.

"What do you call this? Tickling, right?" Cas wanted to make sure, not realizing how hard it was for Dean to speak through his laughter.

"Wehehell.. AH! Stahahap it fohor a sehecond! Hahaha!" Dean squirmed more, the grace tickling all of his sides still. Cas pulled back his powers.

"Tell me," Cas said.

Dean chuckled and then said, "What I am is called being ticklish. The action is tickling. Get it?"

"Ticklish..." Cas repeated the word. It made him smile because it sounded cute, just like humanity. Just like Dean.

"Is there anywhere else you are ticklish? Or is it just the sides."

"Well," Dean didn't like where this was heading for himself, "Pretty much everywhere. Heh, but the most common places for everyone is the neck, armpits, ribs, stomach, hips, thighs, knees, and feet. It's a lot of places to choose from. And I'm letting you do this, only because you asked nicely," Dean winked afterwards. Cas beamed. He closed his eyes to get all of his grace ready. Then he opened them and held out his hands, the grace turning to ticklish fingers and feathers and paintbrushes, or whatever else was soft and ticklish. Cas had just assumed those things would produce desired reactions. Dean practically screamed in laughter, falling back onto the couch, clutching at his midsection. Cas thought something was wrong, seeing that hysterical reaction. He drew back a lot of the grace, thinking he overwhelmed Dean.

"I'm sorry, Dean! I didn't think... Was that too much?"

"Hahahahaha... Juhust a bit!" Dean giggled, falling against the couch, his beer and book long-forgotten, "Cahahas, come here," Dean beckoned for the angel. Cas stood and sat next to Dean on the couch.

"What, Dean?"

"I want you to experience this for yourself. Go ahead, run your fingers on my sides."

"You want me to?" Cas asked, pretty skeptical. He must have been doing something wrong. Because Dean was not fighting back, he actually wanted him to do this for him.

"Yes- I mean, not really. But I feel like a bad friend not letting you experience what tickling is."

"Thank you, Dean. So, like this?" Cas poised his fingers and them connected them on Dean's sides. He wiggled his fingers and Dean burst into laughter. Cas smiled and moved one hand to his stomach.

"Yehehehes! Like thahahat!" Dean squirmed, but he tried not to so Cas could have fun with this.

"You said the ribs, also?" Cas moved his fingers upward, varying in speeds from light touches to literally digging in between the spaces. The latter had a better reaction.

"Hehehehahaha! Cahahas!"

"Yes? Do you want me to stop?"

"Kihihind of! Hahahaha! NohOHOHO NOT THEHERE!" Dean yelped when Cas reached his underarms. Cas pulled his hands back when Dean protested.

"Cahahas, wait... When people say that stuff, you're not supposed to stop. It's a rule," Dean explained, feeling stupid he was actually saying that.

"But that doesn't make any sense. It feels unpleasant, then..."

"No, Cas... It's fine. Continue. If I say no just try harder," Dean smiled quite adorably in the eyes of Cas.

"Okay," Cas lifted Dean's arms slightly to get at his underarms again. He wiggled his fingers lightly, wanting to make it easier for Dean. But he still clamped down his arms and laughed loudly. Maybe this was what Gabriel meant when he said they might need to be restrained. He used his mojo to lift Dean's hands above his head and keep them there.

"Cas, wait! Noho, that's unfair! Cheater!" Dean just giggled in anticipation, feeling much more vulnerable now.

"I'm not supposed to pay any attention to that. Just like you said, Dean," Cas smirked and wiggled his fingers lightly in his underarms again. Dean jumped, the muscles in his arms visibly twitching, trying to pull them down but to no avail.

"Cahahahas! HAHAHA DOHOHON'T!"

Cas paid him no attention. He dug in harder, making Dean practically scream in laughter. His eyes were scrunched up, crows feet adorably showing, and his freckles jumped around. Cas loved this.

"I'll move down, Dean," Cas made his fingers trail down the length of Dean's sides, and finally touched down on the hunter's stomach. The older Winchester tried to suck in his gut but it didn't lessen the ticklish sensation. He was giggling the closer the angel got to his bellybutton. Cas felt devious and used his grace to swirl inside the bellybutton as he worked on the rest of his abdomen. Dean squealed.

"STAHAHAHAP! CahaHAHAS!"

Cas ignored the pleads. He moved his fingers even lower, trailing Dean's waistline since the shirt had ridden up and exposed a strip of skin. That made Dean shiver and burst into loud bubbly giggles.

"Cahahahas, dohon't goho any l-lower, plehehehease!"

"Why not?"

"It's gonna tihihihickle!"

Cas smiled endearingly, "Well, that's what's supposed to happen," Cas moved his fingers down to brush two of them over Dean's hip bones. Cas didn't expect Dean to gasp violently and jerk.

"I barely touched you, Dean. Are there certain spots on humans that are more sensitive than others?"

Dean nodded.

"And are your hips yours?"

Another nod, Dean biting his lip in the process, grinning widely.

"Okay, I'll try to go easy," Dean positioned his hands so his thumbs were resting in each dip of his hips. Dean whimpered. And then Cas dug in sharply, eliciting a shriek and a buck from the hunter that lifted Cas off the couch for a second. Cas was giggling at Dean's reaction. The angel continued doing that, falling in love with the reaction each time.

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! CAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHA NOHOHOHO!"

"Sorry, Dean. Where should I go next?" Cas stopped tickling Dean's hips for the time being.

"Just hahaha keep going down..." Dean was greedily taking in gulps of air. Cas did as he was instructed and tickled Dean's thighs next, creating the same amount of laughter that was produced when he went for Dean's sides. Then he moved to his knees, watching how Dean's legs jerked and jolted and his laugh was high and squealy each time he squeezed his kneecap.

"Your feet are next, Dean. Then I'll stop," Dean scooted down more. He noticed how violently Dean's legs were thrashing before, so he felt it was best to restrain them, too. He mojo'd his ankles down to the couch.

"Just... be gentle down there," Dean chuckled. Cas nodded. He scribbled his fingers along Dean's bare arch, down to the heel of his foot, and up to the ball. The base of the toes really got Dean going. Soon enough, Cas was finished with his exploration and he released Dean from his invisible bonds.

"That was very fun, Dean. I missed seeing you and hearing you laugh, especially."

"Thahat's nice... I gotta show you how bad Sammy is one of these days."

Cas smiled at that. Dean sat up and coughed a few times. Their eyes locked and both men smiled widely.

"And I think I gotta repay _you_ eventually,too, Cas," Dean grinned. Cas didn't like the way Dean was advancing on him, nor did he really enjoy the look on his face, shining in his eyes. He thought only humans were supposed to feel like this. But in Dean's mind, he was thinking that this was the perfect way to show off how cute angels were.

_~The End~_


End file.
